Memoir of Nightmare
by Kusanagi the Blood Angel
Summary: A young Ragna finds himself in an unfamiliar place where everything is in ruins, what is this strange place, and more importantly, how did he get here. My first attempt at a horror fic, please review.


**Memoir of Nightmare**

A young Ragna looked around at his surroundings in confusion; he was in the middle of a ruined street with destroyed buildings towering over him. He then looked up at the sky, only instead of its natural blue; he saw a thick, dark mist. His mind began to race as he tried to figure out where he was, and how he even got here, he then thought back to what he did before, he and Jubei trained until dark, ate dinner, and then went to sleep. Then an idea came to him, if he was here then maybe Jubei was too.

"Hey, master!" He waited for a few minutes for a reply, but sadly, he received none. With nothing else to do, Ragna began walking through the street to see if anything looked familiar. Sadly though, as he walked down the street, things got worse and worse, each building he passed by seemed to be in worse condition than the last one, and the mist covering the sky looked as if it got darker. He suddenly stopped; he could have sworn that he heard a noise just now. He quickly looked around to see if someone was their, but no one appeared.

"Okay master, if this is supposed to be some kind of joke, it isn't funny!" No one answered back. Ragna, now starting to get mad, continued his walk down the street, until he started to smell smoke. He then stopped and tried to figure out witch direction the smoke was coming from, when he finally figured out where, he began to run in that direction. He ran as fast as he could, and as he did, the smell got stronger and stronger until he had to stop and close his burning eyes. After closing and wiping his eyes for a few moments, he finally opened them, only to be shocked at what he saw, the smoke was coming from burning pieces of different buildings that littered every part of the ground he saw.

He couldn't believe what he as seeing; it was as if a tornado or something much like one had gone through. He continued to look at the rubble, until his gaze dead centered on one that was closer to him, and what he saw filled him with fright. The piece of rubble he was staring at had large, deep claw marks all over it, what ever had destroyed the buildings, it was defiantly not a tornado. Ragna's mind went into a frenzy as he tried to figure out what kind of creature it was that could cause so much damage, unfortunately, his thoughts where interrupted by an ear splitting scream in the distance.

Coming back to his senses, Ragna determined which way the scream had come from, and ran as fast as he could to find out what was going on. The screams got louder and louder as Ragna ran, until he made it into an area that had more buildings than any where else he had been, then as he made it into the center of the buildings, the screams died away. Ragna stopped running and looked around; the buildings in this area were bigger than any he had seen so far, and strangely, the least destroyed. He then looked down, only to be gripped with pure terror, on the ground was a large trail of a dark red liquid, he stared at it for what felt like hours, but was really minutes. He knew what the strange liquid was, but he couldn't say it, only think one single word, _**"Blood."**_

The trail of blood seemed to go deeper into the heart of the buildings, full of fear, but determined to find out what had happened, Ragna slowly followed the trail of blood, keeping to the side of it, of course. He followed it for a long time, and as he did, the mist in the sky grew darker. Suddenly the trail of blood stopped, halting Ragna from going any farther. He looked up from the ground, and his entire face grew white as the blood drained from his face. In front of him, dozens of blood soaked bodies with huge claw and teeth marks laid, all missing different parts. No words could describe the udder horror Ragna felt right now, he couldn't move, his entire body frozen from fright. Then, for some reason, Ragna felt something wet all over his arms and hands, he slowly looked down, and saw that his entire body was covered in blood.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ragna shot up in his bed as he screamed, he darted his head around, afraid of what other horrible, terrifying things he might see next, until he realized that he was in his makeshift bed, with a small fire in front of him, that's when he realized that it was just a nightmare, but it seemed to real, he then placed both his hands on his head, trying to calm himself down. Sadly, the events of the dream kept playing themselves in his mind over and over again, that is, until a familiar voice snapped him out of it.

"Sheesh Ragna, you sure know how to wake a guy up." Ragna turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw a large cat in a yellow jacket and a covered up eye. "By the sound of your scream, I guess you had quite the nightmare, it certainly sounds like that, anyway." As soon as Ragna saw Jubei, he started to calm down. "If you want, you can tell me about it, that usually helps ease my nerves." Ragna looked down a few moments, then looked right back at Jubei, and then started to tell him about the dream. After Ragna had finally finished, his face was completely white from remembering the scenes from his dream as he told it to Jubei, but, he did feel better. For a few moments, Jubei didn't say anything; he just lifted his head and looked up at the sky, then finally, he looked right at Ragna and gave him a big, kind smile.

"By the sound of things, you had quite the trip, well don't worry about it, it's probably from the fish we ate for dinner, I had a feeling it was swimming a little funny." Ragna was now a little relived, the dream felt so real. "Okay, now get some sleep; we got a long day of training tomorrow, and im not going to let you use this as an excuse to shirk off."

Ragna was now getting a bit irritated "all right! Im going back to sleep! Wake me when it's time for breakfast." And with that, Ragna fixed him self in his makeshift bed, turned away from Jubei, and in a few minutes, was softly snoring. Jubei looked at the now sleeping Ragna, and quietly chuckled to himself; he then lifted his head back up, and stared up at the stares, sighing. _**"Poor kid, by what he told me about the dream he had, I can tell it wasn't his own, that was a memory of the black beast, poor kids going to be dealing with a lot of those in the future." **_He then lowered his head again and looked at Ragna once more before shifting comfortably into sleep. "Good night kid, pleasant dreams. He then fell into slumber


End file.
